We were once the same
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: here is a little story of isabel and angela as 10 year olds before angela abandoned isabel and isabel was put away.due to lack of reviews may be getting rid of.DONE.
1. meet the family

Here is maybe a 3 chapter story of Isabel and Angela as kids dealing with being psychic, let me know what you think of this chapter, maybe I'll continue, maybe not, it all depends.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was early in the morning of 1981, Angela and Isabel Dodson, 10 year-old psychic twins had just woken up and were jumping out of bed and racing downstairs to greet the morning. Today was unlike any other day. Today was June 22 and that meant, today was the last day of school and tomorrow was the first day summer vacation.

As the two girls hit the bottom step Angela jumped off and landed right in front of her dad, a tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes, who had only been trying to walk by and into the kitchen to greet his lovely wife of 11 years.

Angela turned toward the kitchen leaving Isabel behind to bump into her dad and hit her head on the floor with great force. Greg Dodson, their father, bent over to help his daughter up and make sure she was ok. She surprisingly got up without a single sign of pain and ran into the kitchen.

When Greg walked in he saw something odd, but yet familiar, Angela was rubbing her head and complaining that out of nowhere it had started to hurt. Eleanor, the girl's mother, walked up to Angela and gave it a kiss. Eleanor was a thin, average height woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes that went perfect with her heart-shaped face.

* * *

After breakfast the girls ran up to their room to get changed.

"Are you ok?" Isabel asked her twin about her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but you have to be more careful Izzy just because you fall doesn't mean I don't feel it too. Remember we're psychic and whatever--"

"—whatever happens to one twin it happens to the other, I know." Isabel said finishing her sister's sentence like she always did. The girls had told their parents once or twice about them being psychic and the things they saw, but telling them this made their mother scared so they kept quiet about it and only spoke to one another, but what Angela didn't know, was that Isabel was writing everything down in a notebook.

"I'm sorry" Isabel said.

"**_It's ok,"_** Angela said to telepathically. Isabel nodded and turned to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"**_So, today after school, do you want to go to the park?" _**Isabel asked Angela through her mind.

"**_Sure, but if we see any of those mean, nasty guys I want to leave."_** Angie said referring to the half- breeds.

"_**Ok. Deal."**_

Once they were done getting ready they left the house and walked to school, keeping their eyes open for anything unusual.

* * *

What does Isabel's notebook have to do with the truth being let out? Find out next time. Let me know what you all think. 


	2. Are we damed?

here is chapter 2 let me know what you all think, thanks

* * *

After school the girls met up and walked to a park near their house. There was nobody there except a man sitting on the bench asleep.

Ignoring him, Isabel went over to the swings and got on; behind her Angela did the same. They began to gain height and holding hands matched the rhythm of the swing to the others. Once they felt they were high enough the counted to three and jumped off, never once losing the grip of the other.

Once on the floor both girls started to laugh. Isabel looked over to the man on the bench, who was now awake and looking at them. Isabel got Angela's attention to the man and both girls saw and heard the man with the odd face speaking to him.

"Go, kill them, no one is around. You'll get away with it; their just little girls kill them."

The half-breed said into the man's ear. Angela was beginning to shake and was standing up to leave.

The man reached into his pocket and took a look at it. Catching a glimpse at it, Angela saw it was a gun and got Isabel to look at it. Both girls grabbed their bags and turned away, the man was getting off of the bench and inching toward them.

"No! Don't listen, mister" Isabel yelled to the man. "The man behind you, don't listen to him." The man turned around to see who the little girl was talking about, but saw nothing. When he turned back around the girls were gone.

* * *

When they got home, Angela locked the door behind her and followed Isabel up the stairs into their room. Their parents would be home in an hour, and until then they were going to stay in their room.

"Angela, did you see that scary man talking to him?" Isabel asked after a minute's silence.

"Yeah and when you told him about it, the guy looked and didn't see anything even though he was right there."

"Angie are we safe now?"

"Yes, I think we are, but don't tell mom or dad ok. I don't want to scare them."

"Ok"

Later that night at diner, Angela and Isabel were quiet as could be.

"Ok, what's up? You two have been quiet all day." Eleanor said.

"Nothing, mom, everything's fine." Isabel said.

"Yeah mom everything's fine" Angela chimed in.

"Well ok, when you're done eating dinner you can go watch some TV., but I want you in bed by 11 tonight, just because you don't have school doesn't mean we don't have work." Greg said smiling at his daughters.

"Alright thanks dad." Angela said quietly.

* * *

After dinner Angela and Isabel went into the living room and watched a movie. At 10:00, when the movie ended the twins walked upstairs, quietly passing their parents room.

"Angie, how come we see things and no one else does?" Isabel asked once they were inside the room and the door was closed.

"I don't know Iz, but sometimes I wonder too."

"Angie…are we, are we…damned?"

"I'm not sure" Angela said walking over to Isabel's bed and embracing her. "But someday, Izzy, I promise I'll find out. Now go to bed and I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

"Ok, I love you, good night."

"I love you too, good night" the two sisters gave each other a hug and kissed each other on the cheek.

Angela helped get Isabel get situated then walked over to her bed, turned out the light and fell asleep.

At midnight Isabel woke up and seeing Angela asleep got out of bed and lifted her mattress. Once having access she grabbed her notebook and began writing in the days events, not leaving a detail out.

* * *

hey well what do you think, i think there will be more then 3 chapters, but you tell me


	3. the beginning

here's chapter 3 let me know what you think i got about 2 more chapters up my sleeve so if i should continue is in your reviews

* * *

A week had gone by and many of the visions were of half-breeds, the girls occasionally would run home from the park and hide in their room until their parents got home.

At the moment Angela and Isabel were at the beach with a friend of theirs and Eleanor was up in the girl's room cleaning up and putting new sheets on the bed. As Eleanor picked up Isabel's mattress to tuck in the sheets, she caught sight of the notebook, curious; she picked it up and read through it. The pictures were of demons and hell, she through the book down and ran out of the room.

When the girls got home Greg was home and talking to his wife.

"Greg, I'm worried about her, she's been talking about being psychic and now with the drawings, Greg I'm scared" he held his wife as she cried in his arms.

"Dad is mom ok?" Isabel asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Isabel, Angela can I see you upstairs in your room, please?" Greg said nicely.

"Sure, dad." And the three of them walked up stairs.

* * *

Once upstairs Greg questioned them of the notebook, "I didn't even know she had it dad." Angela said honestly.

"I'm sorry, didn't know writing things like that was bad, I just write what I see."

"Isabel Marie Dodson, do you really see these things?" he asked his voice getting a little high.

"Yes daddy I really do see those things, everyday and their not going to go away." Isabel said with her head hung, near tears.

"Very well then your mom has made an appointment with the doctor for you, so they can see what's wrong." Greg then got up and left the girls room, both sisters in shock.

* * *

**_Angela's P.O.V_**.

The next day my mom was a little jumpy, I guess she was nervous, Isabel hadn't said a word to me about me telling my parents I was psychic, too, it was something I only wanted her to know about and she respected that.

We arrived at the doctors office three nurses checked Isabel's eyes, ears, throat and everything else doctors do. I was pretty sure this wasn't the usual doctor we went to because it was in a different place and the sign's everywhere read _raven scar hospital_

We had been here before when I cracked my head open, but never to this side, here was the psychiatric ward, I'm not sure what that meant, but I knew it wasn't good.

My mom left the room leaving Isabel and I alone with the doctor. He started asking her questions like what she eats for breakfast and if she ever had any head surgery. He then looked at me and asked if I saw the same things Isabel did. I shook my head, no and continued to look outside.

Yeah, I saw everything, in fact I was looking at one of them now, but I was scared and I didn't want him to know. They gave Isabel a pill and left the room. We were free to go home.

All the way home Isabel starred at me as if though she was looking right through my soul, the way she starred, she was begging me to tell the truth, but I was scared.


	4. it happens

_**Isabel's p.o.v.**_

It had been 3 weeks since I had been to the doctors, and everyday I was forced to take numerous amounts of pills each day. The doctors told me it was to help me get rid of what I see, but I only got really bad headaches.

I talked to Angie every chance I got, which is rear because she's always out with her friends and I'm forced to stay home because of my 'condition.' What ever that means.

Yeah I see things and I know Angie does too, but if she doesn't want to tell any one, that's her business, not mine. Besides with me on all these pills I think she's getting a little scared, which, of course, I don't blame her, I mean I'm a little scared myself.

Tonight is Halloween and Angie is going trick-or-treating with my dad and some friends, while my mom gets to stay home with me. I can't wait until tonight; I got my hands on a real, live ouija board, you ask it any question and you would get a truthful answer.

* * *

_**Angela's p.o.v. **_

I knew something was up with Isabel today, I just didn't know what. Yesterday she got me to pick up a package from an old friend of hers, but she wouldn't tell me what was in it, only that it was very important to her. I'm not sure I really wanted to know after awhile.

Because Isabel had a problem she wasn't allowed to go to school anymore, when she requested something of me I gave in and didn't really question what it was. Same here, I really didn't question what was in the box, knowing it was the only thing to keep her company until I got home, my mom was too scared of her that she hardly ever came near Isabel.

Tonight was the night, Halloween, I loved Halloween. Even though we were catholic I still was allowed to go trick-or-treating as long as my costume was appropriate, I wasn't allowed to dress up in anything bad at all.

It was 7:45 when my dad took my friends and I to collect candy and it was 10:56 when we got home and when we did I prayed that what I saw wasn't happening.

* * *

_**Normal p.o.v.**_

Lights of the paramedics filled the dark street and Angela's heart dropped as she saw her sister being taken away in the ambulance. Her and her dad rushed up to Eleanor, who was crying something incoherent.

"She. She had an ytiey…" she said crying into Greg's shirt.

"A what?" he asked.

"A ouija board, Greg. I don't know how she got her hands on one, but I called the doctor when I saw her with it and he sent these guys to come and get her." She explained through sniffles.

* * *

It had been a week since it had happened, a week since Halloween and Isabel had been in a room in the hospital since, the psychiatric ward, as Angela now knew what it was, a ward for mental patients.

At night she was alone and cried in her sleep, ever since they were babies if one twin had a nightmare the other would some how find themselves with the other's dream helping them out, but because Isabel was so medicated she wasn't able to help Angela.

Angela felt guilty knowing the only reason her sister was gone was because she smuggled in a demonic toy. Of course, she didn't believe in the devil, but their times when she would question it.

* * *

_**Angela's p.o.v.**_

I sat in the room with Isabel, she would be getting out today if she passed some sort of test, but she wouldn't take it unless I was there, I didn't mind I wanted to make sure she was ok.

The doctor left the room and Isabel approached me.

"Tell them," she whispered in my ear. "Tell them, Angie, tell them you what you see, tell them you see it too."

I shook my head, I was terrified, if I told them, they'd think I was crazy too, and I didn't want that. I didn't want to go through everything Isabel had been through, so I did the only thing I could, I lied, I lied to the person I trusted most, I lied to my best friend, I lied to my a sister, in other words I lied to my other half. That's what she is to me, my other half, the other half of my soul, where all my courage lies.

"I don't see anything Izzy." I told flat out.

She looked confused. "What do you mean, you don't see anything?"

"I learned to get rid of them, I don't know how, but their gone."

Judging by the look on her face I could tell she knew I was lying, but I didn't care I was scared, so I got up and left the room. Which was a big mistake, I didn't see it yet, but knew that within time I would realize my mistake and end up regretting it with my life.

* * *

so? what do you think? let me know please i love getting reviews 


	5. my soul, my other half, my twin

**_here's my last chapter, let me know what you think _**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Angela's p.o.v. **_

It had been awhile, Isabel and I became distant, we were still together as sisters, but it was as if the barrier that kept our souls as one had been broken. She became a trouble maker. Always playing with the boards and now doing séances.

Over the last year she had been put in the ward at least 13 different times. Just when she seemed to get better they'd send her home only to return far worse. I was scared, everything I had said became a reality, I could no longer see the things my sister did, they vanished, a part of me was glad, but the other felt I'd left my sister alone.

My mom died when my sister and I were about 15 years-old my dad took care of us on his own.

When I turned 18 and graduated from school and went to a police academy to become a cop. When I got back at 23 I joined the L.A.P.D. Whenever Isabel was allowed home I brought her to my new apartment, I even bought her a cat, duck was what she named him, he was gray and Isabel loved him.

* * *

My dad had grown distant from us and we never really spoke, Isabel was all the family I had left. Even though everything we went through was horrible Isabel still found away to forgive me.

Every Sunday and Wednesday we went to church together, even though my sister saw horrible things she still always managed to find god in her time alone, she was very religious and no matter what always believed god gave her this gift for a reason, and she was determined to find out what that reason was.

She had asked little of me and every time she saw me she told me she loved me and that no matter what happened she always would and would always be my twin.

I was scared, my mom had died, my dad could have been just as dead to me and the only person I gave a damn about was my twin, my other half, my soul, the person I had betrayed and left alone, still loved me.

God had blessed me in a very odd way. The person I thought I'd left alone seemed to have found me, making me realize I was the one who was lost and waiting to be found. I just prayed my sister would be ok in the long run.

* * *

well? 


End file.
